Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices having a detachable input unit.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional laptop computers are usually provided with an undetachable keyboard. Additionally, when using conventional tablet computers, users can only operate or click through the touch screen, but cannot apply external keyboards or touchpads to the tablet computers for data input. It is unfortunate that neither the laptop computers nor the tablet computers provide a flexible and convenient way for the users to operate them.